Real Family
by reidluver228
Summary: A Story about Tammy Reid, Spencer's 15 Year old niece, and her Boyfriend Tony and her Uncle. It's about her relationships with them and maybe helping with cases. Not the best summary. But please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This is going to be mostly about Reid's niece so yeah. I hope you don't mind.

BTW. I do not own criminal minds

* * *

Tammy, Reid's 15 year old niece, sat up in bed and started coughing. She couldn't breath very well and it hurt for her to hold her head up. She closed her eyes again and tried to block out the alarm clock. She had to get up and go to school. She threw the pillow off her head and got up. She turned her alarm clock off and shuffled to her vanity. She looked at herself and was startled. Her normally healthily pale skin was almost as pure white as a sheet and her shoulder length brown hair that usually gave a cute little curl at the end hung limply around her face and had the appearance of being greasy. Her dark eyes looked sunken in and there were dark circles under them. She shuffled herself over to the bathroom and took the thermometer. She turned it on and stuck it in her mouth. In a few seconds it beeped and she looked at it.

"101.2." Tammy scoffed. "Great." She rolled her eyes and held her throat. She opened the cabinet and took out a couple aspirins. She popped the in her mouth and swallowed with a handful of water. Sher lifted her head and got dizzy suddenly.

"Woah." She grabbed the sink. She walked out and into her parents room. It looked like it did last night. She rolled her eyes, expecting what she saw. Her parents were never home, since they were fighting addictions. Well not so much fighting as in giving in to addictions. She went into her room and picked up her private line and dial her uncles house.

"You have reached the home of Dr. Spencer Reid-" Tammy hung up the phone and tried his cell.

"If he doesn't pick up I'll call his work." Tammy hated calling his work phone because the receptionist seemed hate her, hated her calling or visiting.

"Hello?" a tired Reid said.

"Uhm uncle Spencer?" Tammy said, she sounded groggy and stuffy. Like she had been crying.

"Tammy?" Reid said, suddenly up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Was it Tony? Your Dad?"

"No, It wasn't Tony and not Dad." Tammy said. "I haven't seen Tony in days and haven't see dad in what seems like months."

"Then what's going on?" Reid said.

"I'm sick."

"Oh Tammy, I'm kinda-"

"You're on a case I get it. It's no big deal. I'm just gunna sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked concerned.

"Yeah. I"ll uh- be fine." Tammy stopped to cough violently. It sounded like she was coughing up a vital organ.

"Tammy-"

"Don't worry uncle Spencer." Tammy said, her voice worse. "I Just need you to call my school and tell them I'm sick."

"With what?"

"Uhmm.. A fever of 101.2. Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine. Just keep working and catch your unsub ok?"

"I'm going to call you when I can and check on you."

"Ok and if I don't pick up it's 'cause I fell asleep."

"Ok. Bye Tammy."

"Byee Uncle Spencer." Tammy hung up her phone. Three seconds later it rang. She cringed at the high pictched ring. "Ths better not be Uncle Spencer or I'll... Hello?" She said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey baby." A soft male voice on the other end said.

"Hey," A smile came onto her face..

"How you feeling?"

"Icky. I got a fever of 102-"

"Tammy!"

"Tony, I'll be fine." Tammy said to her boyfriend. "I'm just going to sleep in a bit. But what's up?"

"Nothing, you just weren't texting back. I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are your parents there?"

"No Tony, they're never here..."

"Oh wel sometimes they are. But I'm going to let you go get to sleep."

"Ok."

"Byee Babe. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

"Bye."

"Byee." She hung up and snuggled back into her bed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned. Finally she took her cell phone and shuffled to the couch. She turned on the TV and changed the channel to "Spike" where one of her favorite shows was on, "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation". She cuddled down and closed her eyes, she still couldn't sleep. She picked up her phone.

_Hey._ She texted to Tony.

_Hey, I thought u were trying to sleep. _He wrote back.

_Yeah. Tried and failed. Wat r u up to?_

_School, BLAH! _

_Ewwwiey! _

_Yeah Ik. Hbu?_

_I'm sittin on mah couch, trying to sleep. Not working out. Wachin CSI_

_Hahaha. Fun..._

_No. Not really. my throat huts =(_

_Awwwwww... mah poow baybah._

_Mhmmm!_

_=(_

_Dnt be sad for meh._

_Okie._

_LMAO_

_Btw, im comein to ur house after school._

_Y?_

_i wanna check on you. besides ik your uncle isnt there yet._

_How?_

_Cuz u wlda told me._

_Oh...  
_

_Well it's time for math, and i sit in front... blah, so I gotta let you go baby, Txt u afta._

_Kk. If i dnt txt back, I fell asleep._

_Okie. I love you._

_Love you too. _Tammy put her phone on the table and settled down into the couch and watched TV. She was almost asleep when her cell rang.

"ARG!" She yelled, "hello?"

"Hey," Reid said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep."

"Ok, Well I just wanted to check on you. And I'll be at your house to pick you up once we're done here."

"Ok. By the way, call Tony."

"Why wo-"

"Just do it. I'm gunna get sleep. night." Tammy hung the phone up, tossed it to the end of the couch and shuffled into her room and closed her eyes. Slowly, she drifted off to dream land.

The hand pressed against her forehead was what woke Tammy up. She opened her eyes wide and were staring into a beautiful pair of green ones.

"Hey you're up!" Tony said softly as he pulled his hand away from her head and grabbing her hand instead.

"Mhmm." Tammy moaned. "What time is it? How'd you get in here and what are you doing here?"

"To answer your questions in order," Tony said. "It's twelve thirty. I know where you and your parents keep the key. and I'm here because I got worried 'cause you weren't answering your phone."

"I told you I was going to sleep. And what about school?"

"What about it?"

"You just skipped?" She sat up.

"I told you, I'm able to leave during study hall."

"Well yuo should go," Tammy said turning over. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care." Tony said laying next to her. "I'd rather get sick than you go and die because no one's taking care of you." Tammy looked at him through her eyebrows.

"Unclew Spencer will."

"He's not here Tammy. He's on a case. And your parents could care less if you do croak."

"You're not leaving huh?" She said after a few seconds

"Not until your Uncle can come take care of you." Tony said. Tammy sat up and he sat next to her by the light stand. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She said softly, almost like a whisper.

"It's no problem baby." tony told her. He started stroking her hair.

"don't touch my head. My hair is icky and greasy."

"It is not!" He protested

"It is! I didn't shower today."

"Well I'll help you fix that later." He said pulling her closer. She closed her eyes and he felt her drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey kid," Morgan said to Reid. Reid didn't look up from the food. Him, Morgan, Emily and JJ had stopped for lunch, after talking to victims families while Hotch and Rossi looked at the crime scenes. They were all to meet up in two hours at the Police department. "Hey Reid!"

"Yeah?" Reid said. "You know you don't have to yell."

"What's going on? You seem distracted."

"Ahn." Reid said. "My niece is just sick and yeah. So I'm a little worried about her."

"Who her?" Emily asked coming to the table form the bathroom with JJ.

"Reid has a her?" JJ asked as they sat down.

"My niece Tammy." Reid said rolling his eyes.

"Who is she?"Emily asked.

"And how come we've never heard of her?" Morgan asked.

"Because She's the only real family I have left and I figured if I didn't talk about her or mention her, she wouldn't be in so much danger. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's only 15 years old. I don't want the evils of this world chasing her." Just then JJ's phone rang. She picked it up and listened for a bit. After hanging up, she looked at the team.

"We've got another body." She said.

* * *

**Ok. So This is a new idea and it will be based mostly on Tammy and Tony. And her relationship with her Uncle Spencer. Uhm any objection, please tell me. **

******Review please?******

****reidluver228**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not owning criminal minds. But kinda using me as a source for Tammy :p

* * *

**Patience is the companion of wisdom.**

**~St. Augustine  
**

* * *

Tammy slowly woke up and she assumed it was late because it was dark out. She turned over to look at the clock, but bumped into another body. Startled, she shot up and blink. the body sat up.

"Tammy?" Came Tony's tired voice. Tammy relaxed as she noticed it was her boyfriend.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"2 in the morning." He said groggily.

"I thought you went home." she said looking at him, even though she couldn't see him through the darkness.

"Yeah," he said." To get some clothes for a couple of days. I'm staying until you're better."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to, but What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"Hmm..." Tammy managed a small smile

"What?"

"Nothing. My head hurts."

"Aw. My poor baby. Come here." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'll hold you."

"Thank you." She said falling back to sleep.

* * *

Tammy woke up and found herself alone in her bed. Her head felt better and when she went over to the bathroom, she looked fine. So She stripped off her pajamas and hopped into a hot shower. When She was done, She took her mostly dry self into her room and in a cute pink top with white jeans and sandals with heels and walked downstairs. She noticed her boyfriend standing at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Hey baby." She said coming up behind him. "Won't you get hurt?" He was cooking with grease shirtless.

"Nah"He said. I'm a pro." He said. Just as grease splashed his chest. "OOW!" he said.

"Oh my god!" Tammy said running over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He said "I'll bee fine" He wiped a towel across his chest and winked at her

"Why are you shirtless anyways?" She asked.

"Cause." He said causally. Tammy Giggled. She loved her boyfriend. And she was lucky enough to have one that loved her back. She was way shorter than him but she didnt mind. She actualy prefered it, it was better. it was cute. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. He sat next to her, with a plate of food in his hands. She laughed. "What?"

"You're always hungry."

'There's never any food at my house."

"Yeah. Surprisingly mom and dad always leave enough money here so I can at least buy food and pay the bills." Tammy mused. Her parents was a touchy subject. Tony nodded. he totally undestood where his girlfriend was coming from. Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?" She said picking it up. She listened for a minute. "Ok be right there." She slammed down the receiver, making her boyfriend jump.

"Whats the anger thing about?" Tony said with a mouthful of food.

"My parents got into another damn fight and are at the hospital... Again. I gotta go sign them out."

"They're adults." He said. "Can't they do that themselves?"

"They've been labeled incompetent." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Just drive please."

"fine." He said stuffing the last bit of food into his mouth.

"Throw a shirt on." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said as he walked into her room to get a shirt.

* * *

Reid sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital. The team got to a new potential victim, but a couple of them had to get looked at. Luckily he was not one of them. Seconds later he heard a police officer talking loudly to a young girl. He tried not to eavesdrop but found it difficult not to. They were taking too loud. The girl's voice sounded familiar.

"I don't give a damn." The girl said loudly. "They can go get their own bail." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tammy-" A boy next to her said. Reid couldn't really see who they even were. But he had an idea.

"Tony. Stay out of this." She rolled her eyes. Reid was sure it was his niece and her boyfriend. "I'm not rescuing them every single time they get in trouble. Not ever again." She rotated on her heels. She noticed Reid in the room. She walked away From the boy and the police officer and towards him.

"Tammy!" Tony called. She just kept walking.

"Hey," She said with a half smile "What are you doing here?"

"Case." Was all he said and she nodded.

"Tammy," Tony said. "Why did you walk away?"

"I'm not dealing with them and their problems anymore. "

"Who and what problems?" Reid asked.

"My Mom and Dad." Tammy said just as the Doctor walked in. Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry," She said, "Dr. Reid? May I speak with you?" She looked at Reid.

"Sure." Reid said.

"Well we'll go." Tammy said. "Bye uncle Spencer." They left.

"What's going on?" Reid said to the Doctor.

"Well," The Doctor Said. "You're friend's fine. he just needs to take it easy for a few days.."

"Ok." He said. He walked to Morgan. "Looks like you're all free to go."

"What's that look for kid?" Morgan asked him as he walked out.

"You need to stop trying to be superman."

"Yeah well when the world doesn't need to be saved anymore I will."

"And that's never happening." He mused. As he walked down the hall, he noticed his uncle passed out in one room. He saw another room and his aunt going spastic in the next room. He noticed two orderlies trying to restrain her. He shook his head as he walked away. He figured he could go and help them. He knew how to shut her up. But instead he just kept on walking. He didn't want to get involved. For That exact same Tammy didn't want to deal with her parents. They were way too out of control. Reid stopped for a second and looked over again.

"Hey kid," Morgan said coming up behind them. He looked over into the two rooms Reid directioned his gaze. "Do you know them?" Reid held his gaze for a second longer.

"No." He said as he turned and headed out the door. Silently he wondered how Tammy was planning on dealing with them. He knew that she knew that she would be able to turn to him. Hopefully, nobody found out about them. He knew they knew about Tammy but he didn't want them to know about her parents. She was at least looked back at them for half a second. Hopefully his team would never find out he was related to them. He didn't need to be ridiculed for having more crazy people in his family.

"We gotta finish this case." Reid heard Morgan say.

* * *

"MY parents are going to be what kills me." Tammy said leaning against her boyfriend as they walked down the street towards her house.

"Don't let your father back in your house." Tony said. "You're not safe." Tammy sighed. "He hits you." Tony grabbed by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I'm scared he's gonna rape you one day."

"I know babe." She said hugging him. "Come on. lets go home." she smiled. Grabbing his hand, they started walking down the street.

* * *

**Hey... i got some small ideas but the more the better. Got any my ears are open! :)**

****reidluver228****


End file.
